Native Turtles
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: this is an idea that I had about 2k3 tmnt. there was so many different mutant type species and stuff that I thought 'what if there was a secret turtle society just like all those other ones' and that how this story was born. also this is my first 2k3 story. please tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character. P.S. This is my first 2k3 story

In the underbelly of New York a purple banded genius was doing a routine check up on his hand made security system. Everything seemed to be functioning perfectly. Maybe if this goes by smoothly Donatello could get a head start on his latest project idea, or two. Of course that would have to be _after_ he fixes the remote for his red and orange wearing brothers. But that's beside the point.

But then Don saw that one of the video cameras was only giving static. The motion sensors in that same area were down. He tried to use his "technical know how" as some call it, to remotely access them with his computer. "But just as he thought, it didn't work.

Don sighed as he knew that he now has to go to that area and manually fix them. So he grabbed his toolbag and exited his lab. He was heading to the entrance of the lair when his brothers noticed him and spoke up.

"Where are _you_ headin'?" Raph asked from his spot on the couch.

"Fixed the remote yet?" Mikey asked as he climbed over the couch and excitedly went over to Donnie. Don stopped walking and sighed again.

"No. There's an entire section of the security system that's down. So I'm going to fix it quickly." He said to his brothers.

"Be careful. You never know what's lurking. Especially when it could have been some_one_ that caused the security system to go down." Leo said as he entered the room from the dojo.

"Don't worry Leo. It'll only be a few minutes and I have my shell cell _and_ bo staff. I think I'll be fine." Don reasured the oldest brother and leader.

"Ya don't have ta be such a mother hen Leo. It's Don. He can outsmart ev'ry enemy we have." Raph said to the blue clad leader. Don couldn't help the bit of blush that appeared on his face at the compliment.

"W-Well I don't know about _every_ enemy we have." He said.

"Nonsense! You're the smartest nerd alive." Mikey said as he put an arm around his scientist brother.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Donnie replied.

"Ok ok. Let Don work now." Leo said to the other two brothers. Then Don left the lair and into the sewer tunnels.

Don was cautious as he came to the section that needed fixing. As Leo said, _something_ caused caused the security system in this section to not work and Don wasn't too egared to find out what it was. But Don was shocked at what he did find as he came around the corner. He rushed over to an injured and bleeding half concious mutant turtle.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" Don asked as he knelt down beside the other turtle. The mutant turtle looked up at him with half lidded eyes and slowly nodded.

He had light brown eyes and light blue-green skin, Don took notice. He was wearing an amulet that was a topaz colored circle with a sun engraving on it. He had a decent amount of small scars that told Don he was trained just like they did. His hand was across his stomach trying to stop the bleeding at his side.

'Good thing my toolbag also has medical supplies in it.' Don thought.

"I'm going to help you." Don said to reasure the injured turtle. The turtle nodded slowly again and let Don move his arm away from the injury.

Don quickly cleaned up the injury, put gauze on it and applied a bit of pressure to help stop the bleeding. While keeping the pressure on it, Don moved the turtle's other arm around his neck and helped the turtle up. Don slowly walked him to the lair.

"Guys! We have a problem over here!" Don called out to his brothers once they were in the lair. All of his brothers came over immediately.

"What's going on Don?" Leo asked.

"An' who da shell is dat!?" Raph asked, eyeing the new turtle in that distrusting way of his.

"I found him. He's badly injured and from the looks of it, has been for a while now." Don said as he looked at the turtle with concern. Soon Don had the turtle completely stitched up and resting on the couch.

"Do you think he got mutated like us? Who would hurt him? Do you think it was Bishop!? What if they found the lair!? And now they're getting ready to storm in here and destroy us!" Mikey panicked. Raph then slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!" Mikey exclaimed.

"We won't know anything until he wakes up. There's no use in jumping to conclusions. Give him a chance to rest for now." Leo said.

"What is going on my sons?" Master Splinter asked as he came into the room.

"Don found another mutant turtle Master Splinter. He's been injured though." Leo explained to their rat father. Splinter walked over to the resting turtle and examined him.

"He has the scars of a trained warrior. But his is young, just like all of you. I sense this amulet of his holds great importance. We will treat him as a guest and help him. Hopefully he is a friend." Splinter said.

"uhh, we kinda saved the dude's life. I'm _pretty_ sure he'll be our friend." Mikey said.

"You must never assume Michaelangelo. You do not know of his intentions or reasons for being in the sewers." Splinter said to Mikey. Just then the mutant turtle started to stir awake.

"Stand back. He needs space." Leo said when he saw his brothers beginning to crowd the turtle.

The mutant then opened his eyes. He was quiet and still for a moment, waiting until he was fully awake. The he looked around. He jerked up when he saw the turtles but then groaned in pain since doing so hurt his side. He looked almost scared when he saw the turtles, but hide it well.

"You shouldn't be sitting up just yet. Please, lay back down." Don said.

"We're not going to hurt you. We just want to know who you are and what you're doing in New York." Leo said to calm down the injured mutant. He stayed quiet for a moment, looking surprized.

"My name is Apollo Mukki, son of Erebos Mukki. You have saved my life. Thank you. I am in your debt." He said, mostly to Donnie.

"Don't mention it. It's what we do. Besides, I couldn't just leave you there. What kind of turtle would I be?" Don said.

"Yeah yeah. We're all thankful. Now's da time fer some questions. Like what da shell are ya doin' in da sewers?" Raph said, starting to become impaitent.

"You four really _don't_ know anything, do you? Of course! That would explain the mutant rat and why you saved me." Apollo said in realization.

"What da shell are ya talkin' about!?" Raph exclaimed starting to get annoyed.

"You all don't know about Turtle Island. About my home, a secret society of us mutant turtles." Apollo explained. The turtles all looked completely stunned by the new information.

"There's a..._society_ of mutant turtles!? Just like us? You mean we're not the only ones!? That's amazing!" Don said excitedly, having trouble processing the information. His thoughts swarmed around in his head, he felt he might faint because of it.

"Whoa. My mind cannot like comprehend this." Mikey said looking as if he was going to explode.

"And what are you doing here in New York?" Leo asked.

"That is a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?" Apollo asked.

"Positive." Donnie answered.

"Ok then." Apollo said. Don helped him sit up so it would be easier for him. Then he explained his story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character.

"My race has been around for a long time. We have watched pale faced humans invade this land and take it over, and everything after. We dare not interfer with the humans ever since then. But some of my people have grown angry towards them. Humans don't use this land properly and end up hurting it without even knowing. So some have formed a rebellion against the humans and have left to attack. My brother is part of it. That's why I have come. To talk some sense into my brother and bring him home. Bring all of them home. Before they end up hurting themselves." Apollo finally admitted.

"How noble of ya." Raph said with that certain look of his. This turtle sounds like Leo to him.

"That's why I can't stay. I have to-Ahhh!" Apollo yelled in pain as he tried to get up again. He clutched his side and sat back down carefully.

"You're gonna _have_ to stay. You'll be on bed rest until that's all healed up." Don told Apollo.

"Doctor Donatello's orders dude. You have to obey. No buts, no cuts, no coconuts." Mikey added. Apollo nodded to show that he understood.

"So how did you get that injury? Was it your brother or another in that group?" Leo asked their new friend. He gave a nod in response.

"Yes, it was my brother. His name is Ares. I was following him to find the location of their base. But he was always better at stealth than I was. At first we were just talking but it got out of hand. So we ended up fighting and he struck me. Then he left me there. I don't know how long it was until you showed up Donatello. But you saved me and for doing so, as the law of my people states, I will forever follow you as both ally and friend. I will preform any request you ask." Apollo explained.

"Dat's a law?" Raph questioned.

"They are obviously a very honor bond race Raph. Of course that would be a law. And it's a very good one." Leo stated, giving Raph a 'you better behave' look.

"Great. A race full'a Leos." Raph muttered under his breath, earning him an elbow to the side from Leo.

"Well, I _was_ going to say that you don't have to. But since it's a law in your society, I guess I have no choice." Don said to Apollo, continuing the conversation.

"But if you don't mind, would you tell me more about your society? We've never met more mutant turtles before and I'm very curious." Don asked.

"It would be my pleasure. But before we talk, would it be alright if I used your bathroom? More specifically your bath_tub_?" Apollo asked the purple masked turtle.

"Ain't it a little rude ta take a shower right now?" Raph scoffed.

"Forgive me. I keep forgeting how much you all don't know. I'm a sea turtle, you see. We have to keep our skin moist and I've been laying injured for longer than I thought. I'm getting dry and that's not a good thing." Apollo explained yet again.

"You're a sea turtle? That's so cool!" Mikey exclaimed. "I wonder what we are?"

"If I were to guess, I'd say you guys were a type of slider. But it's kinda hard to tell when most mutant turtle species look the same." Apollo commented.

"I'll look into that later. But right now we should get you into the bathtub." Don said. Then he helped Apollo up carefully and lead him into their bathroom.

Later all of the mutant turtles were sitting or standing around the couch. Master Splinter brought the new friend some nice hot tea. He was also carrying a tray of different sushis. His sons all scrunched up their noses at the sight.

"Some tea will help sooth you and help the healing process as well." Master Splinter said to Apollo as he took the cup of tea.

"Thank you. I appreciate the hospitality." Apollo said right before he began drinking the tea.

He couldn't help but stare at the tray of sushi. Master Splinter hide a small smile when a growling stomach errupted from Apollo. The turtle blushed madly at the volume of it and the fact that everyone was looking at him and giggling.

"Well somebody's hungry. That sounded like me. But it wasn't this time." Mikey said with a grin, then he fell over laughing. Apollo blushed even more at that remark.

"Pardon me. I haven't eaten anything since I left home." Apollo said while still blushing slightly.

"Would you like some sushi?" Master Splinter asked, holding the tray up to Apollo.

Apollo eyed the tray up like a kid does candy in a candy store. Apollo nodded slowly as the turtles all gaged. Apollo then took a couple and ate them quickly, but still savoring the taste.

"I cannot say thank you enough. This feels like home. But I would like to know how you four came to be here." Apollo said, looking to everyone.

"It's a long story. We'll give ya da short version." Raph said. His brothers all rolled their eyes at the hothead's lack of likeing to talk.

"Basicly we were just ordinary baby turtles. A boy dropped us into the sewers. This ooze fell on us as well, turning us into what we are. Master Splinter found us and transformed as well. We were a family ever since." Leo explained their origin to Apollo.

Apollo was astound by his words. His eyes went wide and mouth opened slightly. The turtles looked curiously at him then each other since Apollo seemed to be in a frozen state. Apollo shook his head to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry. It's just-wow. In my people's history, there is a legend about the first mutant turtles. The story begins in a far away land, so far it seems to be on the other side of the world. There was a clutch of turtles, they found each other by chance. None were related to the other, but they concidered each other as family. They also found the metal ones and befriended them." Apollo began explaining.

"Metal ones? Who do you think those are?" Mikey asked his brothers. They just shrugged in response.

"Anyways, the metals ones were trying to build something. They were a long way from home. In there attemps, a strange substance ended up all over the clutch. It transformed them into mutants. But the metal ones, instead of fearing them, treated them as family. They were happy for a while. Until a terrible storm hit. It did a lot of damage. And swept away the mutant turtles. Current after current caught them and they ended up in this country. The dark skined humans already there treated them as great mythical spirits. The great native turtles settled there, had families, who then had families. They had to go into hiding when the pale faced humans invaded. They saw them as monsters. That's when they found Turtle Island. The silly pale faces thought this _country_ was Turtle Island since the dark skinned humans tried to tell them truths about the mutant turtles." Apollo finished retelling. He chuckled a bit at the end.


End file.
